


Family Photos

by damnmysterytome



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polyamorous relationships are never easy, but the thing that Carol McBride (who kept her maiden name despite being legally married to Rick Grimes) discovered is one of the hardest things about being in this kind of relationship?</p>
<p>Family photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the new Entertainment Weekly photos.

Polyamorous relationships are never easy, but the thing that Carol McBride (who kept her maiden name despite being legally married to Rick Grimes) discovered is one of the hardest things about being in this kind of relationship?

Family photos.

“Carl, Sophia, cut it out.” Carol scolded her step-son and daughter as they sat on the two stools in front of a green backdrop. She didn't know what the two of them were arguing about, but she did know she wanted it to stop. As her toddler step-daughter, Judith, began to cry in fathers arms, Carol rearranged her on her hip, cradling her as she tried to arrange everything for this family photo. 

“You know, Carol, we can always do this another time.” Family friend Glenn Rhee spoke as Carol attempted to soothe Judith, patting her on the back.

“Don't you dare try to leave, Glenn Rhee, this is the only day all of us are home this week and this needs to happen, now.” She said to Glenn, turning her head towards the kitchen. “Rick, will you come take Judith! Carl, where's Daryl at?” She asked, handing off Judith to her husband. 

“I saw him go outside earlier.” Carl said, standing from the stool and walking over to Rick to help him make his little sister smile.

“Thank you, sweetheart!” She called out to Carl as she walked to the backyard where she did find Daryl, who was currently putting together a swing set for Carl and Sophia. 

Carol frowned, he knew that she wanted to take this photo today and yet there he was. “What are you doing?” She asked, crossing her arms as she stood a few feet away.

Daryl looked up from the ground and up at his very unamused partner, shrugging his shoulders. “Kids want this put together.” He mumbled.

“Stand up, go get dressed, and take this family photo with us. We need our whole family to do it.” Carol said. Daryl stood to his feet and wiped his hands off on his jeans, shrugging once again. 

As he spoke, he kept his eyes on the ground. “Like it really matters if I'm in the photos or not, most people only look at you and Rick.” Daryl snapped, though he immediately regretted it. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

Carol scoffed and reached her hand forward, lifting his head up by his chin so he was looking at her. “I don't care what most people look at, and I don't care what people think. You are part of this family, just as much as Rick and I are, and just as much as the kids are.” She said softly, cupping Daryl's chin. “And this family portrait is not complete without everyone in our family.” A small smile formed on Daryl's face and he glanced up at Carol, who leaned forward to gently press her lips into his. “Now come on, go get dressed.” She ordered.

“Do I..”

“Yes, you have to.” Carol answered for him, shaking her head. Daryl grunted in response and turned to head inside, Carol following behind him.

Once Daryl was dressed and down in the living room, Judith (no longer crying) cradled between her brother and step sister and Carol, Rick, and Daryl behind them. Carol was in the middle, Rick on one side and Daryl on the other.

“Are you guys ready?” Glenn asked, standing in front of his friends and their – unconventional – family.

Carol opened her mouth to respond to Glenn, but bickering from Rick and Daryl interrupted her.

“Daryl, Daryl, cut it out.”

“Just hold my damn hand, Rick.”

“Just stand still to take this photo.”

“No one will see just hold my damn hand.”

Carol narrowed her eyes and looked to each of her men, speaking low so only they heard but enough that it got her point across.

“Both of you cut it out or you will both be sleeping on the couch tonight.” She said, turning back to Glenn when Rick and Daryl fell silent. “Alright, Glenn, we're ready.” Carol said.

A smile formed on her face when she felt two pairs of hands on her bottom, fingers interlocked. Yeah, her family was unconventional but it was good. It worked.


End file.
